


You hurt my family, I'll kill your friends.

by arfrid



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, So much angst, What-If...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arfrid/pseuds/arfrid
Summary: What if... Penny hadn't gone away in Season 1 Episode 6? What if she had stayed?
Relationships: John Robinson & Penny Robinson, Maureen Robinson & Penny Robinson, Will Robinson & Penny Robinson
Kudos: 19
Collections: What If? AU Challenge





	You hurt my family, I'll kill your friends.

**Author's Note:**

> little au i thought of while rewatching season 1

John watched with a panic that didn’t reach his face as Angela aims a gun at him. Penny gets up, alerted. The robot watches blankly on.

“I have no quarrel with you, Mr. Robinson.” She says, shaking. “You’re doing what you think is best to protect your family.”

“I’m happy to discuss this with you, after my daughter has left the room.” John tells her, _Penny, just leave the room. Don’t question it._

Of course, Penny got her mom’s stubbornness.

“Dad, no. I am _not_ leaving.” She responds shakily. John feels the panic creep further up his chest.

“Angela. Put the weapon down.” He tells her, hoping to diffuse the situation.

“That’s why I’m here.” Angela drops her stick to put both her hands on the gun. “To put the weapon down.”

“Robot.” He says. “Leave the Jupiter.”

  
Meanwhile, outside Will runs towards his mother, staying foot on a hill.

“Mom? We’re all playing go fish. You wanna come?” He asks her. Maureen looks back at him sadly.

“Oh, honey, I’d love to but I’ve got to…” She trails off, watching him. “You know what? I’d love to.”

Will smiles at his mother’s answer. “I’ll deal you in.” He turns around to face the Jupiter when there’s gunshots.

He freezes, feeling his fingers trembling. He starts running towards it, vaguely hearing his mom shout for him to stop. He doesn’t. He runs into their Jupiter and goes up the ladder and into the doorway of the room to see that lady who Judy treated – Angela – shoot the Robot. As Angela’s face falls as it seems she’s run out of ammo, the Robot’s arms unfurl from its body.

He’s rooted to the spot, watching as the Robot goes towards Angela and Angela backs up. Penny throws herself in front of him.

“Robot! No, don’t attack, don’t do this—” He watches as Penny is thrown to the side. All time seems to freeze. She doesn’t move.

She isn’t moving.

She…

“No!” Will shouts. The Robot looks towards him, the red in his face turning into blue. The four arms merge into two again. The Robot is calm. Will’s not.

“Penny!” John shouts, running towards her. Angela drops the gun and covers her mouth. Maureen arrives shortly after, surveying the scene then running towards Penny. Will runs too. He runs to Penny, then turns his head to the Robot and shouts.

“Why would you do that?” He whispers, then turns back to his sister, who still isn’t moving. “Penny! Penny!”

It’s all a blur as Penny is put on a bed with a heart rate monitor strapped to her and bandages on her forehead. Maureen puts a hand on Will’s shoulder. “She’ll be alright. Judy will check in on her tomorrow. She just needs some rest for now.”

Will barely registers it, turning towards the Robot, trying to communicate with him without saying anything. He’s sure he’s successful, because the Robot’s face lights change shape. But he doesn’t care. Nothing matters as long as Penny’s unconscious, or “resting.”

He turns back to his unconscious sister and takes a shuddering sigh. He feels his parents’ eyes on his retreating back as he walks towards the Robot.

“Come on.” He says. The Robot obediently follows. He doesn’t realize Dr. Smith watching him. And nor does he care.

Penny’s eyes flutter open. The light is too bright to register anything else, but she’s sure she’s in some kind of hospital. Just that feeling. As her eyes get used to the light, she realizes she’s right. Well, not exactly. She’s in a room. Who’s? She’s not exactly sure, and not exactly eager to find out.

She attempts to lift her head and groans, plopping her head back down on her comfy pillow. It gets her parents’ attention. She hadn’t realized they were there. Her mom was watching the heart rate monitor on the side and her dad was using his arms as a cushion for his head. They’re both immediately alerted and turn to her.

“Hey.” Her mother says softly.

“What happened?” She asks groggily. She can’t really remember, only red light and a pain on her forehead. Her parents exchange looks then turn to her.

“It’s okay. You’re okay, now. Everything’s fine.” Her dad reassures her. He puts his hand on hers and she feels slightly more awake now. She looks around and frowns.

“Where’s Will?”

Will’s walking in the forest. Normally he would have marveled at the forest and the life in it, but now he has something else on his mind.

The sound of the Robot’s footsteps are loud on the sand, making a loud and satisfying crunch with each step.

He finally reaches the end.

“You’re the best friend I’ve ever had.” He remembers them playing catch, his enjoyment as Will clapped his hands in the flowers. “You know that, right?”

He hugs the Robot as tears threaten to fall down his face. He feels like they’re going to succeed in doing so once this is all over.

“I have to be responsible for you.” Will says, echoing his father’s words. He feels like his heart’s going to break as he says the next few words. “Step forward.” He points off the cliff. It steps forward and looks down the cliff, then back to him.

His Robot is so loyal.

He does so without complaint, without worry of repercussions. He watches at it gets destroyed down the mountain. His heart breaks every time a piece comes off.

It’s happened. He did it.

It hurt his sister, and he has to make sure it never hurts anyone ever again.

He adds another rock to the pile.


End file.
